


Surprise

by astrangerfate, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerfate/pseuds/astrangerfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you think you can skip training, but not school?” Dean asked. He smirked as Sam started guiltily and tried to shove the book under the covers before Dean saw it. Too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for a friend, with the prompt "surprise." Not much of a surprise to anyone reading, but hey. *shrug*
> 
> I own nothing, make no money, and mean no harm.

Dean peered around the doorframe to see his little brother propped up on his pillows, scanning the pages of his science textbook. Bingo.

“So you think you can skip training, but not school?” Dean asked. He smirked as Sam started guiltily and tried to shove the book under the covers before Dean saw it. Too late.

“I—what do you mean?” he asked, trying his best to sound innocent. Or at least, sounding like he was trying to sound innocent. By this point, Dean had lost track of the double meanings hidden underneath everything they said. He laid all his cards on the table, pure and simple.

“I mean I stopped by around lunchtime to see if you were feeling better, genius. And guess what? Your fever was gone and so were you. And since we all know geek-boy doesn’t have anything better to do, it wasn’t hard to figure out where you were.”

Sam blushed. “I—I got better,” he mumbled, dropping his head. “After you left.”

“Bullshit,” Dean said easily, taking a seat on Sam’s bed and yanking back the covers. Sam had already changed back into his pajamas. Good—that would make this easier. “You just didn’t feel like getting up to run laps today, did you?”

“Cause I was sick, you jerk!” Sam yelled, trying to snatch the covers back from his older brother. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“If you’re too sick for training, there’s no way you feel good enough to go to school an hour later,” he said plainly. It was so obvious he had to wonder why Sam was fighting him on it. Of course, his little brother never could do things the easy way. “You lied to me, Sammy. How do you think that made me feel?”

Sam shot him a dirty look. “Like Christmas came early?” he suggested snarkily.

“It made me feel freaking pissed off, that’s what!” Dean answered, and before Sam could scramble off the bed he had his arms around his brother’s waist and was pulling the sixteen-year-old over his knee. He wondered briefly if Sam had grown since the last time they went through this—there was something off-balance about his brother’s body. Obviously it had been too long since he spanked Sam.

“Stop it, Dean!” Sam shouted, struggling to get loose as Dean tucked him in securely against his stomach. “I’m too old for this!”

“This says differently, tiger.” Dean brought his hand down against the flannel-clad bottom with a satisfying smack.

“OW!” Sam wailed, kicking furiously. “This isn’t funny, Dean!”

“Yeah, and if you thought it was funny to lie to me and disappear when you were supposed to be home sick, you’ve got another think coming,” Dean said grimly. He spanked Sam again, harder. “Hold still unless you want to lose those pajamas, and don’t think I won’t do it.” He would do it in a heartbeat, although Sam doesn’t know that. Because as much fun as it was to watch Sam’s ass jiggle through his hand-me-down clothes, there was something a lot more appealing about seeing it turn red under his own hand. He blamed it on the adrenaline, the close proximity, the excitement. He brushed it off and if either of them had to clean the pipes after Sammy got a bare-assed spanking, they kept it to themselves. Winchesters were good at keeping things secret.

“I hate you,” Sam hissed as Dean’s hand landed several well-placed swats to the tops of his thighs. But he stopped yelling and struggling as the spanking continued, afraid to risk getting it bare.

“I don’t like being lied to,” Dean said firmly, feeling the heat begin to rise from Sam’s bottom through the worn cloth. He slowed the smacks down but didn’t stop as he lectured, punctuating his words with solid slaps. “In fact, if you’d just been honest about why you wanted to skip training, we probably wouldn’t be in this position now. I mean, I might have dragged your ass out of bed to run laps anyway, but at least it wouldn’t be sore afterwards, would it?”

He landed a particularly hard smack to the curve of Sam’s bottom and his brother groaned in response. “No….” Sam whined.

“So what are you going to do next time?” Dean asked. He couldn’t help but like this part of the spanking best, the way his hand could linger over the hot surface, the way Sam shook a little as he came close to crying. It took more to make him cry now that he was older, which meant that spankings lasted longer, at least when Dean was the one handing them out.

“I’m going to tell you the truth,” Sam ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

“Good boy,” Dean said silkily, knowing that Sam would find the backhanded compliment at least as annoying as being spanked. “Have you learned your lesson?”

There was a beat as Sam hesitated. “No,” he said finally.

“No?” Dean repeated in disbelief.

Sam squirmed across his thighs, and Dean could feel his brother’s dick scrape across his leg. “No. I think I need you to do it bare,” Sam hinted. “Make sure that the message really sinks in.”

Dean swallowed. “You know, Sammy, I think you’re exactly right.” He peeled away the pajama pants and surveyed his brother’s darkening skin before he started spanking again. He needed to take care of this behavior right away.


End file.
